


Give What You Can

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a monster isn't easy, but sometimes you get moments in life that make the battles seem worth it... a collection of shots of such moments for Dark One [and the need to write cute-ish things]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shot One

Dark Magician shifted, his staff moved and in turn drew all attention from both his Pharaoh and his current opponent. Ruby eyes flashed with amusement and a subtle reinforcement of his orders while the mortal gulped audibly. Towering over both by being at least ten feet tall, the dark one was very intimidating... from his size, to the shadows licking at the hems of his robes and carved emerald staff that pulsed with his power.

However, Yami knew he could completely trust this monster with not only himself... but his new lighter side. The little innocent one that was host as well as partial reincarnation according to the whispers in the Shadows, someone that should not be tainted by the Shadow Games. At least as much as possible, he wasn’t in control of every game. Someone Yami knew was safely tucked away under dark robes and held tight against just as hidden armor.

The dark one regarded the game almost passively; it was not one he could fight and he had a charge to care for right now. The Dark Magician could feel his charge move against his the side of his chest, and extended his spell of rest once again. Wrapping it gently but firmly around the young one so the boy soon snuggled closer and stilled in sleep, the dark one wanted to peer down but kept his eyes on the game. Giving no hint of what he was protecting.

When it was over, the Dark Magician stepped forward in order to plant the end of his staff in the earth. Just in time as the pharaoh leaned back against it, his master was one of the very few (two... maybe three) who were allowed to touch the object of power. 

“Thank you, Dark One,” Yami purred, reaching up and tracing the carvings on the staff while watching the other man gargle and stare ahead at the night sky. At hearing a soft rumble, he smirked, rolling little but still keeping his back against the staff of power, enjoying the rare opportunity (even to him) to feel the raw power that was the Dark Magician’s. The mortal world had fully returned by now, yet the sold feel of staff and the presence of the dark one’s aura didn’t fade a bit.

The teen, the old spirit in a young body craned his head back to look up into turquoise eyes that glowed softly from inner magic in the night. It was so strange to be this short... Yami stood up right at last, motioning for the Dark Magician closer and after the other not quite man knelt did he move. Had anyone else attempted to do what the Pharaoh was doing, pulling the robes back to peer in at the genital rise and fall of a small chest against the deep controlled breathing of the dark one... Well, excluding his apprentice checking for wounds that needed healing, that daring person just wouldn’t be any more.

Yami rubbed the thumb of his right hand on Yugi’s cheek, “Rest well, and safely here my Aibou... Dark One, please take us back home.” Yami half asked, half ordered as he felt the shadows react not to him but the caster as he was pressed close to his other half. Merging willingly and tiredly to retreat into the Puzzle.

With the weight on his arm becoming solid and alive, not a spirit form, the Dark Magician rose with a faint tugging of the lips that could, maybe, possibly be a smile. Maybe.

The shadows swirled, closed in on him and then retreated.

The Dark Magician grunted as his head bumped against the ceiling to Yugi’s room, making him glad his outer armor and helm like hat weren’t in place. Lowering himself to his knees, and listening intently to be sure his little master’s house was still before he propped his staff up to lean on the air to have both hands free to extract the boy out from under his robes, disentangling little hands off of fabric and the edge of his chest plate before he could place the boy on the bed.

Tugging a blanket over his little master and leaning back, the Dark One was about to retreat into the shadows when he blinked. To say he was surprise when those small, pale hands, in comparison to him, grasped at the Dark Magician’s hand would have been and understatement.

“...?”

“Can you stay please?” Yugi asked with lavender eyes barely open, but enough to see and recognized the looming dark fuzzy thing.

The Dark One looked around, hesitated, and then sighed as he carefully lowered himself more to sit with crossed legs. With his staff resting across his lap, the caster settled down with Yugi clinging tiredly to his left arm. Turquoise eyes regarded his charge again, considering before his gaze softened after the boy snuggled into blankets and nuzzled against the back of the darkly tanned hand he refused to let go it.

“Rest well my little master.” A deep, rich voice whispered, the words echoing in Yugi’s ears as he fell back asleep with the feeling of fingers brushing lightly over his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't the leather, or buckles, or even his hair that made him feel like he was standing out. Even despite all of that, and by Ra even the shining real gold, inverted pyramid never let Yugi stand out in anything but first introductions! Though in honestly he was completely unaware that the real reason for that, was because of Yami's wards against undo attention from most all non-magic users or those that weren't gifted with some sort of _sight_.

No, what made Yugi feel uncomfortable was standing behind him. Though no one would see that being, who glowered at everyone to got within ten feet of Yugi, he was still out. Having a ten foot spell caster with shadows licking at the hems of robes wanting to stay out and guard...

It wasn't Dark One _himself_ that caused the awkward feelings, but that the Monster felt the _need_ to be out. Something could be lurking under the peaceful shine of the sun, something that could be considered enough of a threat that the Dark Magician had formed in the mortal world on his own and more or less hovered over Yugi for the last few hours.

Leaning back in his chair, the teen tilted his head to look upside down at the Dark Magician. Once more he couldn't help the sense of awe at seeing the not quiet man as he _was_ rather then in the game style dress. He was still every bit intimidating to everyone but Yugi, and Yami, with black robes that effectively hide most of the battle armor and iron hard muscles under them. Shadows flickered and licked at the red hems of his robes, while Dark One's engraved staff of power subtly pulsed now and then with dark magic in time with his heartbeat (most monsters had a heart beat Yugi was discovering, far more literally than the heart of the cards).

Dark One shifted, hair so dark it was purple with blue streaks in the sun light, fell over his shoulder as the caster turning his head to track a news helicopter with a baffled expression. Though being more accustomed to the modern world then other Shadow Realm inhabitants, thanks to the link to his Pharaoh and little master, there were always new things cropping up that needed a good long _stare_.

Yugi didn't muffle his giggle fast enough a minute later as the boy spotted the short skirt too.

A dark lavender brow quirked up as turquoise shaded eyes turned down to blink at the young shadow mage. Dark One let a small amused smile tug at the corner of his lips, just for a moment. It had Yugi beaming back up at him as the boy saw it. Shifting again, the caster lifted his staff and used the curved end to very deliberately point at Yugi's homework spread over his table.

"Return to your studies little master." The Dark Magician's low voice rumbled, though the teen could hear the softer edge that spoke of affection for him.

Yugi dived back into his work, knowing better not to. He knew oh so well that Dark One took studying very seriously. Not just his own in magic and learning new histories, but also the studies of others in his charge. To the point that Dark One had used his staff to soundly smack Yami on the back of the head within the puzzle when the spirit had openly expressed a desire to be lazy and 'sleep learn' from his host instead of reading the magical copies of books.

Dark One was probably the only person that could, without fear of deadly repercussions, do a smack like that to Yami, and then scold his Pharaoh the rest of the night before quilting Yami into doing his own equivalent of homework.

So with motivation of a real, live, and solid Dark Magician behind him, Yugi didn't have a problem finishing his essay paper. Once that was done, the teen leaned back to think while his fingers trailed over the live shadows that came from the caster. He looked back up, "Dark One?" Yugi asked, trusting that no one was close enough to hear him.

Instantly all of the Monster's attention was drawn to the boy, waiting.

Yugi shifted as he became uncomfortable again, "Is something bad going to happen? Or someone nearby that's bad...?"

Once more a lavender brow quirked up, and then in rapid understanding Dark One's gaze softened. He knelt down behind Yugi, brushing his knuckles against the back of his shoulder, "No... not exactly..." Dark One looked up and around before returning his gaze to mortal eyes, "The energies and magic of this time, and here in this place... I do not know them." He rumbled, not liking it.

"Oh..." Yugi blinked and then sighed in relief, "So you're having a nervous case of 'just in case'?"

"My master?" lavender brows dipped in a frown.

"Um, not that you have nervous cases. I know I do, about school, learning shadows so they don't bite me, Ta- um, girls, and big dogs. A lot of dogs are as big as me sometimes so it's a legitimate worry and… and… um…" Yugi paused, staring wide eyed up at the ancient shadow caster that was arching an eyebrow again and now _staring_ at him. Yugi swallowed audibly, mentally floundered around and then tried again with a firm reminder to himself not to ramble of, "Its safe?" the question came out in a rather unmanly and more girly squeak much to his modification.

The Dark Magician stared down at the teen, and in that moment he saw a nervous child. Not his Pharaoh and master, but a mortal of light.

"It is safe, as much as a world can be young master," the Dark One's deep voice spoke in a notable softer tone for the teen as he knelt.

One finger touched the boy's forehead as he blinked. Yugi's eyes widening and then unfocusing as he first felt the starting threads of warm, golden tinted magic, then the rest of Yugi's tensed frame seemed to go boneless. The Dark Magician shifted, his knees not pressing against the hidden chest plate, his staff of power resting on his shoulder, one hand supporting the comparatively small if not tiny looking mortal, the other carefully making a small glyph on his forehead. Over the spot where the Horus Eye would show when he or Yami switched or were openly using their magic.

It was a sensitive spot physically to his energies and magics. The perfect spot for the golden glow of the healing spell to really reach all of the young caster, and deeper magical gift.

Dark One spoke in a very soft tone, the words more than old but _ancient_. Filled with an echo of power, the magic in the spell had layers. Something in it was whispering in a gently tone of a mother from lands of sand, promising a warm hearth with good food and a safe bed to curl up in the cold nights, away from the jackals and hyenas of the wild. Something that promised love even in the hottest days, and care to heal with tender care or magic if he was hurt temping the crocodiles Nile.

Yugi's eyes half lidded, the corners stinging a little with half formed tears before he relaxed into what felt like a bonelessly limp state. The worry and forming fear before melting away as he leaned trustingly into the spell, and the monster's hold.


End file.
